brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
David Pagano
|Notable Works = |Associated With = |image = DavidPagano1.jpg |imagecaption = David Pagano builds characters for "Little Guys in Space!" (2014) |imagewidth = 250 }} David Pagano is a brickfilmer and founder of the animation studio Paganomation, known for the brickfilms [[Little Guys!|''Little Guys!]], [[Playback|''Playback]] and the upcoming'' Little Guys in Space!David Pagano's YouTube Channel David Pagano is also the co-founder of the brickfilming blog The Set Bump.About The Set Bump Filmography | 2000 || ''CyberSlam YouTube upload of CyberSlam || |- | 2001 || Haunted || |- | 2002 || LEGO Matrix || |- | 2003 || All Alone || |- | 2005 || AnimatorDV Advertisement || AnimatorDV Commerical Contest entry First place winnerAnimatorDV Commercial Contest results |- | 2007 || Little Guys! || |- | 2008 || Go Miniman Go! || |- | 2008 || Playback || |- | 2009 || Red Light: Biking Rules PSA || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 01: Interrogation || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 02: The Chase || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 03: Diner & Donuts || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 04: H.Q. Briefing || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 05: Ice Cream Stand || |- | 2010 || Space Police Log 06: Its a Trap... || |- | 2010 || Adventures of Max: Space Police || |- | 2010 || Zack, The LEGO Maniac || |- | 2010 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 1: Blast-Off Buzz || |- | 2011 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 2: Trash Compactor Chaos || |- | 2011 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 3: Bear on the Lam || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 1 || |- | 2011 || Adventures with Max: Power Miners || |- | 2011 || Build! || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 2 || |- | 2011 || Adventures with Max: Atlantis || |- | 2011 || Black Eye Piece || |- | 2009 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 3 || |- | 2011 || Adventures with Max: City || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 4 || |- | 2011 || Adventures with Max: Racers || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 5 || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 6 || |- | 2011 || Country Buildin' || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy: Episode 7 || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #1 - Pirates of the Caribbean || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #2 - Harry Potter || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #3 - Alien Conquest || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #1 - Star Wars || |- | 2013 || LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes - Batman || |- | 2013 || Garbage Man' || |- | 2013 || ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Spider-Man || |- | 2013 || LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Iron Man || |- | 2013 || LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes - Superman || Features in the Media David Pagano was featured in a 2007 ABC newsegment called I-CAUGHT. The segment featured several other brickfilmers including Joshua Leasure, and Billy Gribbin, and also featured the work of Nathan Wells, Jay Silver, Lewis Chen, Robinson Wood and others. David Pagano was the primary interviewee and created a custom animation for the segment.ABC's I-CAUGHT segment on brickfilming Collaborations with The LEGO Group Since 2010, Pagano has worked closely with The LEGO Group to produce many brickfilms, usually based around promoting various LEGO lines, such as Space Police with the Space Police Log series, Toy Story with LEGO Toy Story series, Super Heroes with the LEGO Super Heroes series, and various lines with the Adventures with Max series and Red Brick Saga series. References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers